subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Castles
The Castles & Coffee Update was a major update, released on Thursday, January 26th 2017. The Castles & Coffee Update was released with the Precursor Update as a 2 in 1 Update on XBOX on Friday, February 24th 2017. It was the first update of 2017. Additions The Castles & Coffee Update added more story material, precursor misc., and seabase living improvements. The Precursor Thermal Power Generator was a new precursor base, located in the newly polished Lava Castle. This Precursor Base houses the new Precursor Droids, and an Ion Crystal Pyramid, which can be drilled with the PRAWN Suit. Inside, lies another Precursor Teleporter, and a room which is sealed by a forcefield, requiring a purple Precursor Artifact to access. Once inside, the player can obtain the blue Precursor Key, which in the Voice of the Deep, was made to be used to access the Primary Containment Facility. Down a large, spiraling ramp, is the main power reactor. Here, the facility transports power to all other facilities, precursor caches, and other precursor technology requiring power. It is the first facility to feature entry doorways which enable the player to walk, instead of swim. These doorways have effects which look like bubbles. The polished Lava Castle was a major aspect to this update. Its tunnels inside were reworked, and two precursor pillars were added to the entrance. Many Lava Lizards and other creatures roam these areas. Inside, is a large lava pool, with rock spikes surrounding it. A smoke FX was later added to the Lava Castle in February 2017, and released in the Infected Update in the stable build. Precursor Droids were new entities. Their sole objective is to protect, defend and repair Precursor Bases. They are presumably powered by the Precursor Thermal Power Generator, and feature electric prongs on top of their heads, which emit electricity when attacking, along with a zapping noise. Ion Power Cells and Ion Batteries were implemented, which store more power, and are made from Ion Crystals. Their power is much stronger than their regular counterparts. Many improvements to base modules and placeable items were also made. The Luggage Bag was updated to have a 4x4 storage grid, Beds were updated with the feature to skip the night when sleeping, the Coffee Vending Machine was updated to produce coffee, with a voice, Bio Hazard and Regular Trash Cans obtained the ability to dispose of trash/waste and Vending Machines got new models, along with the ability to produce three types of snacks. The PDA obtained a Ping System, where one can customise and re-name the beacons of vehicles and regular beacons. The Gravsphere also received a new model, new sounds, and an extended number of items that it can hold at once. The Air Bladder also obtained a new model, where the process of deflating and inflating is more vibrant, and gives off a better general appearance overall. Two more Precursor Caches, one in the Second Blood Kelp Zone, in a new corridor section found around 550 metres deep. The other is found in the updated Dunes Crater, and reveals that the youngest Precursor is stored inside. The Second Blood Kelp Zone and Mountains received a polished and updated transition, removing the void skybox, and extending the Blood Kelp Zone entirely. The Dunes and the same Blood Kelp Zone also receive a land polish, with the Dunes getting a massive change to the border with the Blood Kelp Zone. Here, the land was extended down from the previously unassigned area, to connect with the Mushroom Forest (adding its iconic grasses to a large dune), and revamping the Dunes Crater. Updates The Castles & Coffee Update updated the storyline of Subnautica, gameplay, and other previously implemented features, along with other additions. Update Soundtrack The soundtrack to the Castles & Coffee Update is from another game by Unknown Worlds Entertainment, Natural Selection 2. YouTube Video Gallery Lava-castle-5.jpg|The fifth Precursor Thermal Power Generator image from the update site Lava-castle-7.jpg|The seventh image Lava-castle-8.jpg|A Lava Castle image Droid-2.jpg|The second Precursor Droid image Ion-power.jpg|The Seamoth Ion Power Cell image Gravsphere-1.jpg|The Gravsphere and Jellyray image Cache.jpg|The Dunes Cache image Trivia * In the later Infected Update and Silent Running Update, the Precursor Droids' name was changed to Alien Drone and later Alien Robot. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2017 Category:Major Updates